


I didn't mean to kill her

by BiancaIsTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, i wrote this a long while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIsTrash/pseuds/BiancaIsTrash
Summary: The aftermath of an explosion that killed Yuri.





	I didn't mean to kill her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!!!  
> To give a backstory I guess, Alexandra was trying to save Yuri from somehwhere, tried shooting her kidnappers, but accidentally shot something that fell on a gas thingy, i dont remember their names??? but like it exploded and stuff so yea.  
> Enjoy my shitty writing~

**I didn't mean to kill her. **I never did, it was an accident.****

****

********

My ears start buzzing, the sound getting louder every second, until the sounds around me are muffled by it. My legs start to wobble, falling on my knees. 

Smoke. 

Screams. 

Chaos. 

I never intended for this to happen.

My eyes start to sting and I let the tears spill over, starting to sob. I’m screaming. I’m screaming and I’m crying and my lungs are burning. My knees are bleeding from the glass on the ground, my wounds are still open, blood flowing freely. I feel as if my head is going to explode at any given moment. People are approaching me, trying to get me on my feet. But I fight back. 

I don’t want to leave.

Not yet.

Not alone.

I jump up on my feet, my head spinning. A person beside me catches me before I could fall, I quickly thank him and start running towards her body. They are screaming at me to not go there, but I want to see her face one last time.

I dodge a few people, jumping over rubbish, tripping a few times, but never falling. As I got closer to her body, a wave of emotions hit me. Grief, sadness, fear, anxiety. 

Anger.

Anger at myself for this madness.

As I slow down I take a deep breath and instantly regret it. I gag and try my best not to throw up, but failed in the end. My throat is burning and my vision is blurry. It feels as if it’s getting ripped apart. The smell in the air is of burning flesh. I blink a few times to clear my view and look in front of me. 

There she is. Lifeless. Most of her body is burned, only half of her face is recognizable. As I close the distance between us and study her body more, I start crying. I get on my knees when I am right next to her, getting them burned by the metal around us. I stroke her face and look into her eye. It looks so... hollow.

As sobs are raking my body, I lean towards her and give her a kiss on the cheek. I feel my stomach constrict and I end up throwing up once again, this time blood, as far away from her as I can get. 

After I have calmed down significally, I layed down next to her and take her left hand in my own. I slowly close my eyes and let the world go on. I hear people coming towards us, thinking they could save me, but I’m too far away to be saved.

As I let the darkness envelop me, I slowly croak my lasts words with the only flickers of energy I have left and lose consciousness.

 

_‘I love you, Yuri. We’ll meet again.’ ___

**Author's Note:**

> It wasnt that long, but I hoped you enjoyed!  
> Please send me some feedback and some tips, I am trying my best!  
> Also sorry if some parts don't make any sense, english isn't my first language.


End file.
